Considerable effort has been directed toward the evolution of carrying cases for musical instruments, and particularly stringed instruments. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,901,384, 3,326,359 and 361,817 disclose musical instrument carrying cases for stringed instruments in which various combinations of shock absorbing padding, foam materials and instrument clamping or retaining devices are employed to insulate the instrument against damage while being carried in the case. While these patents presumably disclose carrying case constructions which are highly effective in solving the problems of transport and storing of instruments without damage, they are of little assistance of musicians at the time of performance with the instrument.
Similarly, effort has been directed toward providing carrying cases for musical instruments which either disguise or enhance the appearance of the carrying case during transport or storage. U.S. Pat. Nos. 308,077, Des. 209,091 and Des. 205,723 are examples of carrying cases for stringed instruments in which the appearance of the case is the primary consideration.
Most pertinent of the present invention are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,772,308, 414,231 and 303,745, which disclose carrying cases for stringed instruments which also have function or utility at the time of performance. These cases act as a stand or support either for the instrument or for the music to be played. In each of these prior art patents, however, the approach has been to provide a set of auxiliary supporting legs that are either foldably or removably attached to the carrying case so that such supporting structures can be selectively deployed for support of the carrying case on a generally horizontal surface. Unfortunately, such prior art apparatus has often been awkward and cumbersome in its use and appearance, and such apparatus is often undesirably complex, bulky to store, time consuming to deploy and of questionable stability when deployed.
It is quite common today, particularly in connection with popular music, for a musician to perform several instruments during a concert, or even a single piece of music. Thus, a guitar player may well play both acoustic and electric guitar, while a saxophone player might also play the clarinet. The musician, therefore, often needs a structure or apparatus in which he can temporarily store a secondary instrument or even his primary instrument while doing some other activity, for example, singing. While prior art carrying cases have acted as music stands, they have not been designed as structures which can conveniently support a musical instrument in an easily accessible and yet safe and stable position proximate the musician while he is performing.